Black Enterprise
by Fanfics RxJ
Summary: Jacob Black, 38 años, multimillonario, posesivo, controlador, generoso, y directo. Fundador de su propia compañía The Black Enterprise, guapo, extravagante y el más codiciado hombre de New York pondrá sus ojos en la pequeña Renesmee, y está decidido a deshacerse de cualquier chiquillo que se acerque a SU Renesmee.
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee Cullen. 20 años. La niña más hermosa, divertida, honesta, y sin miedo hablar que Jacob Black haya conocido. Jacob la conoce en una situación un tanto incómoda pero en ese instante él sabe que ella debe ser de él y de nadie más. Pero existe una serie de problemas.

1\. Jacob Black es 18 años más grande que ella (lo que parece no quitarle el sueño a Jake)

2\. Los padres de Renesmee tienen exactamente la misma edad que Jacob y son la competencia de este.

3\. Renesmee, tiene novio, Alec Vulturi, el niño caprichoso de la familia Vulturi, pero a pesar de eso Alec ama a Renesmee y hasta cierto punto parece que ella también lo ama. ¿Podrá Jacob cambiar eso?

4\. Renesmee tiene a su mejor amigo, que viene desde italia, quedándose en su casa siendo del agrado de toda su familia menos de Jacob y a Alec porque al parecer tiene a su pequeña pulguita (como llama Nahuel a Renesmee) encantada con la amistad que él le ofrece desde pequeñitos, pero él le deja claro a Jacob y Alec que esta vez no quiere solo una amistad de parte de su pulguita.

Jacob Black, 38 años, multimillonario, posesivo, controlador, generoso, y directo. Fundador de su propia compañía The Black Enterprise, guapo, extravagante y el más codiciado hombre de New York pondrá sus ojos en la pequeña Renesmee, y está decidido a deshacerse de cualquier chiquillo que se acerque a SU Renesmee. Jacob está dispuesto a cumplir cada berrinche de su diosa. Piensa en empezar a cortejarla y asì como es como una lluvia de regalos extravagantes caerá sobre Renesmee. Jacob logrará impresionarla pero no por su dinero sino por esa actitud posesiva y controladora que hace que Renesmee se vuelva loca por el.

El gran multimillonario Jacob Black jamás ha sido visto antes con una mejor en público lo que hace preguntarse a muchos si es gay, pero él no se preocupa en ocultar a Renesmee de las cámaras junto con él causando una controversia sobre si la futura señora Black ha sido al fin encontrada.

Renesmee Cullen, de alta sociedad con un gran corazon divertida y carismática con un gran intelecto (aunque al parecer no es muy buena al momento de descifrar los sentimientos de un hombre hacia ella), hija del gran empresario Edward Cullen dueño de K&amp;c cullen y de ex periodista Isabella Cullen que ahora dedica su tiempo a gastar la fortuna de su esposo. Renesmee se dará cuenta que el amor va mas haya de muchas cosas.

Alec Vulturi, 22 años, hijo único del gobernador Aro Vulturi y Chelsea Vulturi destinado a heredar toda la fortuna de ellos. Su padre lo apoya en su relación con la encantadora Renesmee ya que viene de una de las mejores familias de New York y le da una muy buena imagen a él como presidente, además de que si logra casar a Alec con Renesmee su hijo podría estar a la cabeza de K&amp;c cullen en un futuro. A pesar de todo lo anterior Alec ama a Renesmee y no esta dispuesto a que NADIE se la quite más ahora que ella esta con el.

Nahuel Biers, 25 años, maduro, talentoso, y tiene ese toque especial que hace que lo quieras en un instante. Mejor amigo de Renesmee desde que usaban pañales gracias a su madre. Hijo de Riley Biers el multimillonario dueño de Franquicias biers la empresa internacional más famosa del mundo. Nahuel será un oponente difícil de vencer, tiene el toque de ser muy persistente y logra lo que quiere cuando se lo propone y ahora que su padre enfermo y vuelve a New York porque su padre enfermo y él tendrá que tomar bajo su cargo todo el dinero de su padre no dudará en cumplir cada capricho que de "su mejor amiga".

Jacob la tendrá difícil pero no imposible. Todo por lo que luchas al final tiene una recompensa. ^*^


	2. Chapter 2

Pov. Renesmee

Estaba sentada con sus labios pegados a los míos, acariciando levemente mi cuello con su mano derecha. Al principio lo disfrutaba, pero llevamos tanto tiempo así que mis labios estaban hinchados.

\- Ya, creo, que deberíamos, parar.- Dije dando leves pausas debido a la falta de aire.

-Porque amor, es más deberíamos subir a tu recamara- dijo Alec besando mi mentón.

-Alec-dije ya que el seguía besando mi mentón con demasiada concentración.

-Mmmm?-dijo distraído

-Sabes que aun no estoy lista para esto, bebe-dije

-Si Ren pero eso no ha evitado que hagamos cositas malas-dijo con una sonrisa pícara jalandome de la cintura haciéndome reír.

-No te rías de mí matas el momento-dijo mientras me daba un pequeño beso en lo labios.

Yo y Alec estábamos en mi casa mis, padres estaban habían salido a un cena con el dueño de Black Enterprise, según ellos dejarían atrás su rivalidad, para poder sentarse y hablar de de negocios muy importantes.

En fin aquí me encontraba con un Alec con ganas de llevarme a la cama.

-Alec, bebé porque no te vas a tu casa? Mis padres no deben de tardar en llegar? Y además..- no me dejo terminar cuando escuchamos el ruido de la puerta.

-Pero mira quien esta aquí- dijo entrando mi mejor amigo Nahuel Biers lanzandole un mirada de asco a Alec.

-Mira quien esta aqui todavia de arrimado- dijo Alec en el mismo tono.

-Nahuel, Alec basta! Por Favor no empiecen- dije con voz cansada.

-Mi amor, perdon yo mejor me voy te veo mañana- apretó mi mano ligeramente y me dio un corto beso en los labios. Nahuel solo puso los ojos en blancos.

-Adiós- dije mientras salía por la puerta. Nahuel solo me miro.

-Perdon, pulguita- dijo jalandome de un brazo para abrazarme, yo acepte su abrazo. La verdad era que lo quería mucho al final de cuentas era mi mejor amigo, pero odiaba cuando él y Alec peleaban por todo.

-Ya te perdono- dije contra su pecho-pero mejor me voy a dormir antes que me caiga de sueño- dije apartandome de el y soltando un pequeño bostezo.

-No quieres que duerma contigo, como cuando éramos chiquillos y habíamos pijamadas- dijo Nahuel.

-No! Alec se moriría de un infarto si se entera-dije un poco alterada- Además ya no es correcto, se puede malinterpretar las cosas y lo que menos quiero es más problemas en entre tú y el.

-Ya entiendo- dijo agachando la cabeza ligeramente- pero no puedes rechazarme ir conmigo a desayunar mañana.-dijo poniendo esa sonrisa de galán que me hace reir.

Solté una carcajada limpia.

-Eres imposible-dije abrazandolo de nuevo- pero esta bien acepto tu invitación a desayunar mañana.

Rio y nos encaminamos a nuestras habitaciones que estaban contiguas, me deseo la buenas noches y cada quien entró en su habitación.

Mientras me cambiaba me quede pensando en Nahuel tenía dos semanas quedándose en mi casa debido a que su padre había enfermado, y no podía seguir haciéndose cargo de sus negocios por más tiempo. La verdad era que Nahuel nunca había tenido una buena relación con el asi que despues de que nos graduamos de preparatoria él se fue a Italia a seguir con sus estudios. La verdad me había pesado mucho que se fuera él era ese amigo con el que contaba para todo, con el que hacía todo con el y na había lugar en donde no estuviéramos juntos claro hasta que se fue. Pero ahora él estaba aquí conmigo y eso me alegraba mucho. Nahuel se hacía cargo de toda la empresa y dinero de su papá que ahora era de él, mientras él estaba de vacaciones en Japón.

La verdad estaba demasiado cómoda con el aquí, cuando llego a casa parecía un conejito saltando de felicidad. A quien no le agrado mucho fue a Alec, me dijo que Nahuel tenía otras intenciones conmigo y me armo un escándalo en un restaurante mientras comíamos. Nunca lo había visto tan celoso. Pero en fin se disculpó conmigo y juro no volverme a ser eso y en cierto modo acepto a Nahuel, pero creo que lo que mas le molesto fue que se quedara precisamente en mi casa.

Por la mañana, me levanté y fui directo a ducharme y cambiarme, me decido por ponerme una falda corta volada que va por encima del ombligo y un top muy lindo ajustado que deja ver un poco de mi abdomen si exagerar. Deje mi cabello suelto, en ondas y me maquille no muy extravagante, me puse unos tacones de plataforma colección verano y me dispuse a salir cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola, bebe- conteste

\- Hola preciosa, que haces te desperte?- dijo Alec cariñosamente

\- No Alec, estaba por salir cuando llamaste-

\- Tan temprano a donde? Es más porque no vienes a desayunar conmigo- dijo mientras yo hacía una mueca.

-Amm... no puedo quede con Nahuel para ir a desayunar, lo siento-

-Así que es el antes que yo!- afirmo Alec

-No claro que no, yo estoy contigo bebe, es solo un simple desayuno- dije tratando de calmarlo un poco

-No sabes que estoy harto de que el siempre de te quiera para él, y estes ahi tambien siempre con el. Sabes que le gustas y na haces nada para darme mi lugar. Sabes que Renesmee para mi que a ti también te gusta. ¿Te gusta Nahuel, Renesmee?

-...- yo no dije nada me quede callada. Como podía hablarme asi la verdad era que yo... amm nose no me gusta, si Nahuel era muy guapo pero ¿me gustaba? No, o si?

-CONTESTAME-grito Alec furioso a traves del telefono.

-Yo...


	3. Chapter 3

Pov. Renesmee

\- -...- yo no dije nada me quede callada. Como podía hablarme así la verdad era que yo... amm nose no me gusta, si Nahuel era muy guapo pero ¿me gustaba? No, o si?

-CONTESTAME-grito Alec furioso a traves del telefono.

-Yo...-

-Renesmee te estoy hablando!- dijo muy molesto

-Haber para empezar no me grites que te escucho perfectamente y se el me gustara yo no estaría contigo en este momento ya te dije que solo es un desayuno y si no puedes vivir con eso tal vez no deberíamos estar juntos, estoy harta de tus celos, de que no confíes en mí, estoy harta de que hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua, y sabes que mejor aquí la dejamos.- Colgué sin darle tiempo de responderme. No era la primera vez que me arruinaba el día. Porque eso es lo que acababa de hacer arruinarme el dia.

-Tan feliz que había amanecido- me dije a mi misma, mirándome en el espejo-ya no dejes que te arruine el dia ya- y sonreí y decidí olvidarme del asunto.

Yo quería mucho a Alec pero estos últimos días estaba tan exasperante que empezaba a dudar acerca de mis sentimientos hacia el.

-Buenos dias hermosa- dijo Nahuel mientras bajaba las escaleras-hoy amaneciste radiante-

-Ya! Tu amaneciste muy guapo también- su sonrisa estaba que no cabía en su rostro

-Nos vamos pulga?-

-Claro. ¿No sabes si papas estan despiertos?- pregunte

-Creo que desayunan en la terraza¿hay que ir a saludar?- preguntó levantando una ceja

-No, lo haré ya que regresemos-

-De acuerdo-sonríe

Nahuel y yo pasamos un buen rato juntos, me rei como nunca extrañaba estos momentos con el.

Ya de vuelta, Nahuel solo me dejo en casa y se fue a la empresa. En la entrada me encontré con mi mamá quien fue la que me abrió la puerta. Eso fue muy raro.

-Hola mi amor, que bueno que llegas te estábamos esperando- dijo dándome un beso tronado, esto si que es muy raro Isabella Cullen cariñosa? Esto se ve todo los días regularmente esta malgastando el dinero de papá metida todo el santo día en el centro comercial.

\- ¿A si y eso porque?-dije algo confundida

-Saldremos este fin de semana- dijo entregándome una pequeña maleta. - Nos vamos en 20 minutos, en esa maleta hay todo lo que necesitas iremos a una casa en la playa- dijo algo emocionada

-¿Que, y eso?- digo aún más confundida

\- Tu papá logró anoche que Jacob Black se uniera a la empresa como socio, así que para celebrar el principio de una gran amistad que nos traerá muchos beneficios Jacob nos invitó a pasar el fin de semana en su casa de playa- dijo con una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos- y tu vas con nosotros, no te preocupes por Nahuel acabo de llamarle y dijo que no tenía problema en quedarse solo un fin de semana.-

-Y qué pasa si no quiero ir? Esto es asunto de ustedes, todo aya va ser muy aburrido- dije haciendo pucheros

\- Quiero que vayas además él hizo ademán de que nos acompañaras quiere conocerte- dijo mamá en tono autoritario

-Pero mamá! Ni tan siquiera me conoce, y yo no quiero conocerlo- dije enfadada

-Vas a ir y es mi última palabra-dijo mirándome fijo

-Eso lo veremos-

Estábamos llegando a una casa ,no, que digo casa, mansión mejor dicho si eso era una preciosa mansión a la orilla de la playa. Papá estaciono el auto y se bajo.

-Bien, mis bellas mujeres, espero que se porten bien-dijo- como toda una señorita no Renesmee?

Ya sabía que eso iba para mi.

-No prometo nada- dije algo enfadada

-Porfavor Renesmee, no quiero problemas ok? Ve y baja tu maleta mientras yo y tu mamá entramos-dijo pasándome las llaves de la cajuela del auto

-Ya que-dije

Abrí la cajuela y cuando iba a tomar mi maleta una voz me interrumpió a mis espaldas.

-Te ayudo nena- dijo una voz profundo y super masculina que me causó un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.

Me voltee y lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos negros como la noche, en cierta forma me intimidaron pero sentía algo en mi estomago que nunca me habia pasado.

-Em...no te conozco- genial tenía a un hombre guapísimo enfrente de mi y no se me ocurrió decir algo más inteligente. En realidad que estaba super guapisimo, trae unos pantalones cortos con una polo super ajustada que deja ver su perfecto y escultural cuerpo, esta algo despeinado y trae dos botones de su camisa desabrochados. En ese momento me doy cuenta de quien es.

-Soy Jacob, Jacob Black-


	4. Chapter 4

**-Soy Jacob, Jacob Black-**

Me sorprendió al decirme quien era, la verdad no me lo esperaba, me imaginaba a un tipo viejo y arrugado, pero él, no era para nada como me lo imagine.

-Tú debes ser la hija de Edward Cullen, ¿no es así?-

-Am...Si. Soy Renesmee Cullen- dije algo apenada, pero segura de mí misma. Lo mire bajar las maletas del auto y caminar hacia su casa, y en ese momento hablo.

-Vamos hay que entrar-

Camine detrás de Jacob hasta que entramos a la casa, mejor llamada mansión, y mire a mis padres. En eso mi papa se dirigió a nosotros.

-Jacob, buen amigo ¿como estas?-

-Excelente, gracias. Espero que sea de su total agrado pasar un fin de semana en la playa, les encantara.-

En ese momento mi papa pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-Veo que ya se conocieron o ¿me equivoco?-

-Ya nos conocimos- dije y sentí una mirada intensa por parte de Jacob. Yo solo voltee hacia otro lado evitando su mirada claramente incomoda, y mi mama nos miraba con una sonrisita que me hizo arder en llamas. ¡Odiaba su actitud!

-Bueno porque no pasamos al comedor la cena deberá estar lista en algunos minutos- dijo Jacob.

-Buena idea, Renesmee acompáñalo, mientras tu padre y yo nos aseamos un poco para la cena- dijo mi mama con esa sonrisa del gato del Alicia en el país de las maravillas, típica de ella, tan falsa. Yo solo hice una mueca de disgusto. ¿De cuándo acá se asean para cena?

-De acuerdo- dije tratando de fingir una sonrisa, era muy buena en eso-

-Sígueme- dijo Jacob

-Sí, claro- conteste lo más normal que pude.

Al entrar a la cocina me quede embobada por lo elegante que era todo. Claro que estaba acostumbrada a mirar lujos por aquí lujos por allá pero este hombre se iba a los extremos. Jacob me ofrece una silla al lado de él y la acepto algo nerviosa, no muy común en mi pero ya pasaría. Jacob y yo nos sumergimos en un incomodo silencio hasta que por fin rompe el hielo.

-Y dime Renesmee, se por tu padre que estas en la universidad-

-Si-dije algo más relajada-estudio literatura inglesa, de hecho estoy por empezar mis prácticas profesionales-

-¿Y en donde piensas hacerlas? En la empresa de tu padre supongo-dijo sonando realmente interesado

-No, de hecho es el único lugar donde no lo haría- dije con cara de asustada- ¿no has visto lo mando que es?- dije causándole, al parecer, mucha gracia. Se miraba realmente sexy riéndose

-Bueno te diré algo-dijo sonando misterioso, acercándose a mí lentamente-siempre serás bienvenida en Black Enterprise.-

Hola a todas las que me leen o han leído algún capitulo de mi historia. Quería decirles que continuare la historia actualizarle dos o tres veces por semana no sabría decirles bien el día pero van ver que la sorprenderé. También quería comentarles que esta historia estará terminada en fanfiction como a mediados de enero, antes de que entre al colegio.

Quería pedirles un favor ENORME si ustedes tienen alguna idea sobre como continuar el fic o algo así que se les ocurra en sus cabecitas envíenmelas por PM o por un review, acepto ideas de cualquier tipo me gusta que me critiquen pero solo si ustedes tienen una idea mejor no sé si me di a entender si? Lo que se les ocurra algo que quieran que pase con Alec, con Nahuel o con Jacob.

Otra cosita mas en el siguiente capitulo habrá un Pov. Jacob, estoy por terminar es capitulo

Gracias a todos los review que tengo (que son poquitos, pero se los agradezco), en el próximo capítulo los estaré mencionando.

Besos :* **J.B.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Bueno te diré algo-dijo sonando misterioso, acercándose a mí lentamente-siempre serás bienvenida en Black Enterprise.-**

En eso mis padres entraron a la cocina charlando animadamente.

Y así paso la cena entre charlas aburridas entre papa y Jacob, y uno que otro comentario de parte de mi madre. Y ahí estaba yo más aburrida que un cacahuate, hasta que llego el postre y le dedique toda mi atención.

-Renesmee-me llamo mi madre

-Si?- conteste algo fuera de lugar, para darme cuenta de que todos me miraban

-Jacob acaba de preguntarte algo-dijo fulminándome con la mirada

-Amm…. Lo siento no escuche lo que dijiste-dije mirando a Jacob, a lo que el rio

-Renesmee!- me reprendió mi madre

-Qué? Es la verdad

-Bueno, en realidad no era nada importante-dijo Jacob hablando por primera vez Jacob

-Lo mejor es que vayamos a dormir- dijo mi padre – mañana será un día muy largo

-Si es lo mejor- dijo Jacob- mi ama de llaves Leah les enseñara sus habitaciones. Edward, Bella buenas noches

A lo que mis padres respondieron

-Buenas noches- al unisonó

Ellos se adelantaron siguiendo a Leah mientras yo me levantaba de mi asiento y acomodaba la silla. Trate de dirigirme lo más rápido que pude a las escaleras pero su voz me detuvo

-Renesmee-dijo con voz ronca- muy buenas noches

-Buenas noches, Jacob

POV. Jacob

Estaba cansado, harto de mi patética vida, de los falsos amigos, de tanto trabajo. Quería salir corriendo, pero claramente no podía.

Había decidido pasar el fin de semana en mi casa de palya para distraerme un poco, pero acababa de cerrar negocios con Edward Cullen.

Los Cullen son la familia perfecta, matrimonio perfecto, dinero, y sobre todo una hija perfecta y bella sobre todo. En realidad no la conocía pero mire una foto en la oficina de Edward donde aparecían los tres juntos como familia, una familia que yo deseaba tener algún día. Y al ver los sus ojos verdes tan encantadores que parecían verme a mí me impactaron.

Hace unos cuantos días investigue acerca de ellos, me gusta estar siempre bien informado de la gente con la que hacia tratos, no por nada tengo mi propia fortuna.

En los próximos días solo soñaba con unos ojos verdes observándome, no me los podía sacar de la cabeza. Tenía tanto sin una mujer y tal vez era lo que necesitaba para darle un giro a mi vida, una bella mujer que estuviera conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, que me dejara amarla y que me amara como nunca nadie me amo, quería dejar de estar solo, dejar de pensar en este pasado que tanto me atormenta, quería por primera vez darle mi amor a alguien y creo que se debía a ese par de ojos verdes que tenían como dueña a Renesmee Cullen.

Tome la decisión de invitar a los Cullen a mi casa de playa para sellar nuestros negocios y era lo que en verdad me quería creer pero yo solo quería por fin conocer a cierta personita.

POV. Renesmee

Leah ya era una mujer mayor como de unos 60 años, se miraba en su cara el peso de sus años y algo me decía que en su pecho habitaba un buen corazón.

No puede dormir. Alec estuvo llamándome toda la noche y las veces que contyestaba el solo me gritaba que si en donde estaba y yo cansada colgaba.

Mire el reloj y eran las 5:00 am, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, me levante tome mi bata y mi pantunflas de Perry el ornitorrinco y Sali rumbo a la cocina, mientras contestaba.

-¿Qué quieres, ahora?-dije harta

-Tranquila pulguita- me dijo el tonto de Nahuel al otro lado de la bocina del celular- ¿Ahora qué te hicieron? ¿Tan mal la estas pasando?-

-No, es Alec que no para de llamarme como loco-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco

-A si estuvo aquí buscándote- dijo, parecía algo molesto- pero no le dije nada pulguita

-Gracias-respondi

-Pero lo hice con una condición-

-¿A si? ¿Con cuál? No sabía que tenía que pagarte favores- dije sonriendo, sintiéndome mejor. Era una de las razones por la que Nahuel era mi mejor amigo porque en momentos como estos él me hacía sentir mejor

-Tienes que contarme lo que paso entre tu y esa cosa que se llama ¿Cómo? ¿Alec? Si eso es- me rei de su pequeñas discusión

-De acuerdo, trato- en eso escuche que alguien carraspeo detrás de mi mientras tomaba me servía agua y sostenía mi teléfono entre mi hombro y mi oreja. Gire mi cabeza y me encontré con Jacob.

-Después te marco-le dije a Nahuel

-De acuerdo, adiós-

-Adiós-

-¿Interrumpí algo?- dijo Jacob luciendo totalmente sexy con solo un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta blanca pegada a su cuerpo mostrando su lo muy bien en forma que estaba.

-No- contesta mirando el vaso que tenía en mis manos-no interrumpes nada

Se acerco y tomo una vaso y me imito tomando agua.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?-me dijo- ¿Hablabas con tu novio?- dijo algo decepcionado

-No, no tengo, un novio- y ahí vamos no se porque tengo esta necesidad de darle explicaciones a alguien que ni conozco- bueno, lo tenía pero creo que ya no mas

-Lo siento no debí haber preguntado-

-No te preocupes, Alec es un tonto- sentía una necesidad de contarle a alguien que ya no amaba a Alec, que mi madre me gritaría por una hora por el simple hecho de que lo hubiera terminado que me diría que la gente pensaría que era una zorra eso me diría bella y no lo podría evitar

-Pues creo que si el era un tonto el no te merecía- dijo mientras me imitaba y se recargaba en la pequeña isla en donde se encontraba la estufa-por que una mujer tan hermosa como tu debería obtener lo mejor

Feliz navidad y feliz años a todas la que me leen en especial a:

**Candy**: saludos a argentina desde México

**MILLIUS**, **Wilmari Santana**, **familycullenblack**, **Mini**,** Anairafuji **y a **Danny Ordaz**

Mil gracias por sus comentarios y a las que esperaban nuevo capitulo ahí esta, espero que me ayuden un poquitín con ideas porque no tengo la menor idea de con que seguirle.

Lo que si es que estoy intenando escribir un nuevo fic, espero y les guste lo estra subiendo la próxima seba se llamara **AMOR AL REVES NO ES AMOR**.


End file.
